Our Little Refuge
by ptpeach
Summary: This story is set in the early 1920's. All the smashers are or have become, one way or another, poor. They go through many a hardship as they learn about friendship, love, and hardship. Chapter 4 up! This is chap is sad. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Hello! **PtPeach** here.

This in my newest story, entitled _**Our Little Refuge**_. First of all, I would like to thank **Black Light Princess**, **BabyGurl278**, and **Ericketiting**. I showed them the idea of my story and I got positive feedback from them. They were honest and told me the pros and cons of my story. I don't think that this story would ever have gotten anywhere without their encouragement. **Thank you all soooo much!** And now for my new story! And I know that I haven't written another chapter of my other story, **Spys and Sleepovers**, in about 2 weeks. Since the first chapter is out, and it is a significant **1,677** words, I will show you the idea which got postive feedback from my almost-beta readers. This chapter was written in about 10 hours! Less than a day! And the inspiration!

**Here it is:**

**The SSBM cast in a story based around poverty. All of the SSBM cast are poor teenagers, who have one way or another become poor. They have to work to take care of their aging parents and small siblings. They learn about friendship, love, and hardship. Based in the early 1900's or 1920's. **

**Mario (17), Luigi (16) and Peach (15) are siblings. Their dad is Doctor Mario (40). Dr. Mario is a drunk and drinks up his money at the local pub while his children are hungry.**

**Link (16), Young Link (10) and Zelda (15) are siblings and their father is Ganondarf (45) ( (their father is Ganondarf because Ganondarf + father evil father a plot for me to set their story against). Ganondarf beats up his sons and he doesn't feed his daughter and makes her clean the house and cook the dinner and makes her sleep in the celler with all the rats and bugs. She gets sick often. Her brothers try to sneak her things down there as often as they can and when their father gets drunk , he is so drunk he doesn't notice Zelda slip into the kitchen.**

**Roy (16) and Marth (14) are siblings. They are orphans. They used to be princes. Their kingdom was taken over and their parents killed so now they live on the streets. They are not used to working, so it is hard for them. They are used to sleeping in late, eating on time, and getting what they want. Also, Marth is reeeallly immature for his age and is really silly and Roy is constantly losing jobs because he still has that "I'm the Boss" mentality.**

**Falco (18)(orphaned) and Fox (20) are cousins. They fight a lot, because Falco wants to do what he wants to do and Fox is trying to keep him in line and he tells him what to do, because he is living with him.**

**Pikachu (10) and Pichu (7) are siblings while their cousins are Jigglypuff (12) and Kirby (13) and their dad is Mewtwo. Jigglypuff and Kirby live with Mewtwo, too. Mewtwo is very strict and makes sure the children that live in his house have no fun. And since Mewtwo favors Kirby, he lets him do whatever he pleases. Kirby is a spoiled brat and whenever Pikachu, Pichu, or Jigglypuff do something he doesn't like, he tells Mewtwo, who beats them.**

**Captain Falcon is the sheriff of the town and Samus Aran is his wife.**

**Bowser is the President of the World of Nintendo while Donkey Kong, his best friend, is the Vice President. Bowser has two step-children, Nana and Popo, who were from his late wife's previous marriage. **

**Mr. Game and Watch is the bodyguard for Nana and Popo when they go to school. He stays with them at all times.**

**Nana (10) and Popo (10) are twins and were orphans unitl President Bowser (50) was kind-hearted enough to take them in. Popo is very mischiveous as is his sister, Nana. They always manage to get around Mr. G & W. He does his best to keep an eye on them.**

**Ness (12) makes little toys with his knife of out of wood and Yoshi helps him sell them them. Ness rides on Yoshi's back and yells to the children about his toys. Ness is very talented.**

**And now I present the story, _Our Little Refuge_**

_**In the Hyrule's House**_

"Get back in here boy!" screamed Ganondarf Hyrule as he ran down the hall after his son. Link ran as fast as he could to the next year, but he was no match for his violent, abusive and strong father. Ganondarf soon had him wrestled down to the floor.

"Stop it father!" screamed a frightened 10 year old Young Link. "Please, don't hurt him!"

As Young Link was pleading, his father slapped him to the other side of the room, knocking him against a wall. His mouth was bleeding.

Zelda, 15 years old yet thin and fragile, who was hiding in the next room, crying, heard a thump on the wall and instantly ran into the next room.

"Link!" she screamed. The sight was horrifying: Ganondarf was continuously punching 16 year-old Link in various places. He had a black eye, his nose was bleeding, and his lip was swollen. He was yelping in pain.

"Link!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. This was by far the worst beating their father had ever given him.

Almost miraculously, Link managed to yell Zelda's name in between all the pain. But he was too late.

Ganondarf has released his grip on Link and grabbed Zelda. She was so light and fragile, and he was picked her up by her arms, lifting her from the floor.

"DON'T EVER INTERFERE IN WHAT I'M DOING!" Ganondarf barked as he choked Zelda, even tighter than before. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

"Yes-" she managed to choke out, in between gasping for breath and crying out of pain.

"YES FATHER!" boomed Ganondarf, making his grip on her neck even tighter. "SAY IT!"

"Yes Father!" Zelda choked, as her eyes went into her head and she passed out.

Ganondarf then went out of the room, as Young Link started to cry.

"Zellie," he wailed. "Link." They were hurt badly.

Y. Link first went over to his sister, because she was unconscious. She was also the frailest out of all of them. Ganondarf made her work hard and he barely let her have anything to eat. He said that it was punishment for her interfering when he's 'teaching her brothers a lesson'.

"Zellie?" said a worried Y. Link. Zelda's arms were red yet her face was pale.

Link was not unconscious, but he was hurting badly. "I'll come back for you, Zellie." said a crying Y. Link.

Y. Link went over to Link and tried to get his arm over his shoulder so that he could pull him out. As he was pulling Link out, he was careful for his father not to hear him.

When they got to the room, he put Link on his bed. As he was leaving the room, Link whispered to him.

"What did you say?" asked Y. Link.

"Please, take care of Zellie. She's hurt worst than I Am." said Link, clutching his arm, as it was in pain.

"I will, Link." said Y. Link.

"I'm gonna try to walk the pain off at the park." said Link.

When he came back for Zelda, he found that she was awake, but breathing very hard.

"What's wrong, Zellie?" asked Y. Link.

"My," Zelda gasped. "Neck hurts." Tears started coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry, Zellie." said Y. Link. "Do your arms hurt?"

Zelda nodded to Y. Link as more tears started fell from her eyes.

Y. Link started to rub his sister's arms until the redness went away. Soon, she was asleep. Y. Link felt like it was he needed to stay by his sister, so he went to sleep, holding onto her arm.

_**Dr. Mario's Household** _

"Dad," said Peach Mario, Dr. Mario's 15 year-old daughter. "I need the money to go shopping. I have to make dinner. There's no food in the house...at all."

"What money?" asked a drunken Dr. Mario. "There's no such thing as money!"

"Dad!" said Peach. "Are you drunk?"

He didn't have to answer that, because Peach knew he was, as he had drifted off to a drunken sleep.

When Peach was sure he was sleep, she checked all his pockets and all possible places that he could've put money in.

When she found nothing, she found tear welling up in her eyes. She started to cry; she had had nothing to eat for 2 days. She was starving. Her father was a drunk and he used all his money at the pub.

So Peach sadly walked and laid down by the front door to wait for her brothers, Mario and Luigi, to come home. They were sleeping over at a friend's.

Mario and Luigi were her older brothers. Mario was 17 and Luigi was 16. They were great friends towards each other. They didn't have to work because their father made enough. They had no idea that their sister was going to bed without having had breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

When they walked through the door, they were shocked to see Peach on the floor, crying.

"What wrong, Peachie?" asked Mario. Luigi then picked Peach up. "Yeah, Peachie, what's wrong?"

"Daddy," she started, holding back more tears. "Every since you two have been gone, he has been using up all the money at the pub. I haven't eaten in two days."

"WHAT!" boomed Mario and Luigi. Their little sister was like a treasure to them. They loved her entirely too much to ever let anything happen to her, let alone in their own home. They started to go towards their father's sitting room.

"Don't bother going in there." said Peach. "He's sleep and stupidly drunk."

"I'll deal with him in the morning." said Mario.

"Come on, Peach. Let's go get something to eat at my friends." said Luigi.

"Don't tell them what's going on!" said Peach. This surprised her brothers. "This could just be a phase daddy is going through."

"She's right." said Luigi. "Don't tell them, Mario."

"Then we go there for a night snack?" asked Mario.

"Yea." said Luigi. "Let's get something and we'll take Peach to the park. We'll talk to my friend there."

"Peach could eat while we are talking." said Mario.

"Yeah." agreed Luigi. "Let's go."

_**At the Park**_

"Peach, go sit over there on that bench while we talk." said Mario.

"Okay." said Peach as she went over to the bench.

She noticed a young man not much older than herself sitting on the bench across from her. He looked hungry and he was obviously beat up.

She went to his bench and to sit besides him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"A little." he said. He saw Peach breaking off her bread and quickly added. "But you look hungrier."

At this remark, Peach looked down into her lap.

"I Am." she said. "I haven't eaten for the last two days."

"You look familiar." the young man said.

"I'm Peach Mario." said Peach. "I'm 15."

"I'm Link Hyrule." said the young man. "I'm 16."

"Are you still hungry?" asked Peach. "I can spare a bit."

"Okay." said Link. "But only because you offered."

Peach looked at Link and noticed his black eye and bruised cheek. His arm also looked bruised.

"What happened there?" asked Peach as she pointed to his arm.

"Eh," Link hesitated.

"I could probably help." Peach said. "I'm Dr. Mario's daughter."

"You are...Hey!" Link suddenly shouted. "If you're Dr. Mario's daughter, how come you don't eat? He's the most well paid person in town, besides the mayor!"

Peach blushed. She had asked her brothers not to tell the story to anyone else. But she had a good feeling about this guy.

"If you'll tell me how you hurt so badly," said Peach. "I'll tell you how I didn't eat for two days."

"It's a deal." said Link, curious as to why the second wealthiest guy in town's daughter was half starving.

"My daddy," started Peach. "He...he's been going to the pub and using all the money he earned. There was no food in the house when my brothers went out for 2 days. He never gave me the money to go to market."

By this time, tears were running down her face. Peach was a very emotional and sensitive person, and her feelings were triggered by even the slight mention of the incident.

"Don't cry." said Link as he patted her on the back for comfort. He didn't like to see anyone like this.

"Well," said Peach as she wiped the tears from her face. "What's your story?"

"My father..." started Link. The thoughts and pain from the fight with his father came back as a strike of pain. "Ahh!" he screamed.

Link had fallen off of the bench and was on his knees in the grass; it was as if an evil force was pulling him.

"Link!" said Peach. She quickly scampered to the ground and helped him up.

"You don't have to say anymore." said Peach. "Your actions were enough. I'm sorry I asked."

"You don't have to be." said Link. He managed to flash Peach a smile. "I have a sister. She's 15, like you."

"Could you bring her here one day?" asked Peach anxiously. "I'd love to meet another girl in this town."

"I might...manage." said Link. He knew his father would never let her out of the house. But he wanted to get her out of that house once in a while.

"This could be our little refugee." said Peach. "Away from all of our hardship. You could bring your sister here, too. We could just take at least an hour for us."

"I have a little brother, too." said Link. "His name is Young Link. He's 10."

"That's charming!" said Peach. "You have a little brother with the same as you!"

"Well, he really looks like me when I was younger." said Link. He then mumbled, _A complete clone..._

"What was that?" asked Peach.

"Nothing." said Link. Then he pointed to her bread. "You still haven't eaten."

"I haven't!" laughed Peach. She broke the bread and gave a piece to Link, and they ate in the moonlit park.

**Why the hell did that seem like a romance scene? I don't know. But I had to listen to sad songs while writing this, which gave me inspiration, also. I thank my almost-beta-readers again for their ideas, some of which I used in the story. Well, even though I do homestudy, don't expect another chapter for about 2 weeks. I have no idea how heavy the first pile of work I get is going to be. I hope this chapter was enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! **PtPeach** here again (uh)!

I made a few changes to the Marios. If I had left them as they were, with Mario that old and Luigi that old and they were starving like they had no place to go, it wouldn't have been right. SO I killed off one character in my story. **cries** I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT! THE STORYLINE FORCED ME TO! Enough drama. So Ness makes his cameo in this chapter. Marth and Roy fangirls, you get Marth and Roy in this chapter. I also introduce in this chapter, Mayor **(I changed Sheriff Captain Falcon to Mayor Captain Falcon)** Captain Falcon and his beautiful wife, ex-princess of Brinstar, Samus Aran! I'll focus more on the Hyrules, the Refuge, and Ness in the next chapter. Don't expect the president and his children for at least 2 more chapters. And I don't know when to expect the pokemon. I have to fit them in somewhere. This chapter is longer than my first chapter. Almost a full 7 pages. **I _HAVE_ TO UPDATE MY FIRST FANFIC BEFORE I UPDATE THIS AGAIN.**

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee or any part of Nintendo. Now beat it._**

_**The Park**_

Marth and Roy Altea walked into Town Park.

"I can't believe we ended up HERE." said the red haired 16 year-old ex-prince, Roy. "This place is the dumps."

Roy looked around. There was trash piled in one corner. The children were playing joyfully and the women were chatting.

"These people look poor." Said Roy's 14 year-old brother, Marth

Marth and Roy were ex-princes, who had been forced from their kingdom after it had been overthrown. Their parents were killed and they had been kicked out of their kingdom. This news had spread and Captain Falcon, the mayor of the little town they were in, invited them to their small town.

"Mayor Captain Falcon was supposed to meet us here." said an impatient Roy. "I'm getting tired from all this standing."

Just as Roy finished saying that, Mayor Captain Falcon same up, arm and arm with his lovely wife, Samus Aran. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was once the princess of a place called Brinstar, but she gave it all up to marry the man of her dreams, Captain Falcon.

"Welcome to our small town!" said Captain Falcon. "I hope you have a wonderful stay here. I have a little place for you two on the side of my home. Lord knows it's not what you two are accustomed, too, but it'll have to do. Oh! This is my lovely wife, Samus."

"How do you do?" she asked as she put on a smile for the two teenagers. "Don't worry, you'll get used to t. I did!"

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Marth.

"Well, I am the former princess of Brinstar." said Samus, her blue eyes twinkling. "I left that life of endless luxury for my husband, as I could not marry him as a princess. My mother and father-"

Samus was suddenly cut off by Roy. His eyes were full of fury.

"YOUR mother and father, the Queen and King of Brinstar, just invaded our kingdom of Altea, killed our parents, and KICKED US OUT OF OUR OWN COUNTRY!"

"So THAT'S why she knows what it's like!" said Marth, who hadn't even paid attention to Roy's last statement.

"There's no reason to dislike me for it." said Samus. "There's also another reason I life: my parents were tyrant rulers. The entire royal family, including myself, was hated. Had our parents been killed, we would've also been executed."

"Thank you for that explanation." said Roy. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have been staying with you at all."

"Why not?" asked Marth.

"Because she might've been our enemy." said Roy.

"How?" asked Marth.

"Were you listening to the conversation?" asked Roy.

"Nooooo..." said Marth.

"Shut up!" spat Roy.

With a hand gesture from Captain Falcon, the two ex-princes walked behind the mayor and his wife, not knowing how hard life for civilians was.

_**At the Hyrule's**_

Zelda woke up, feeling quite hungry. She heard no heavy footsteps around the house, which meant her father was not awake. Young Link was asleep, holding onto Zelda's arm. She loved her little brother. He always tried to be there for her. She kissed him on his head and gently loosened his grip on her arm. Then she made her way into her big brothers room.

To her surprise, he was sitting straight up in his bed.

"How are you doing, Link?" she asked as her big brother as she hugged him.

"I'm okay." said Link, kissing his younger sister on her head. "I went out last night."

"Oh...where to?" asked Zelda.

"The park." said Link. "There was this girl there."

"Oh really?" said Zelda, smiling. "Who is this mysterious girl you speak of?" Zelda laughed.

"Her name is Peach. She's the doc's daughter." said Link. Then he paused. "She was starving."

"How is that?" asked a curious Zelda.

"Seems like the Doc has been drinking up all the money at the pub." said Link, sighing.

"Poor her." said Zelda. "Seems like were going through the same thing. But Link, you can't forget about yourself for her."

"I know that, Zellie." said Link. "We formed a little place to meet. The place is actually the park. She wants to meet you and Young Link. She's the same age as you, Zellie."

"That's wonderful!" said Zelda, smiling widely.

"So you have a girlfriend?" said Young Link. He had been standing outside the door the entire time.

"No!" said Link, blushing a bit. "When did you wake up?"

"I've been up long enough to hear...the whole conversation." Young Link smirked.

"You weren't asleep?" asked Zelda.

"Nope!" said Young Link. "Dad's still sleep."

"You should go swipe yourself some food, Zellie." said Link.

So Zelda made her way to the kitchen to something before the vicious-and-dangerous-by-nature father of hers woke up.

_I wish mom was here_, thought Zelda as she ate.

_**The Mario Household**_

Mario Mario and Luigi Mario sat up in their beds. The sun was shining beautifully through their bedroom window. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong that beautiful Saturday afternoon.

Then it dawned on Mario what had happened yesterday.

"I got a problem to speak of with that father of ours." said Mario.

"Wait!" shouted Luigi. "I'm coming with you."

The two brothers walked downstairs. They heard their father yelling.

"WHERE IS ALL THE FOOD?" yelled Dr. Mario.

"I told you that there was none." they heard Peach calmly say. They wondered how she could be so calm after how she was yesterday.

"I gave you money to go to market." their father said. "How come you never went?"

"You never gave me the money." explained Peach. "You were drunk every time I asked. I searched you, because you always fell asleep shortly after you got home, drunk. You had nothing. You let the kitchen go empty."

"You-" Dr. Mario stopped as Mario and Luigi entered the sitting room.

"What's going on?" Mario said, acting as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Peach is saying that the kitchen was empty when you two went out of town." Dr. Mario stated. "She's saying that I said I'd give her money to fill up the kitchen pantries."

"Well, it's obvious that you don't remember, from all of the liquor." started Mario. "When you left the kitchen WAS empty."

"And you _did_ tell Peach you would give her money for market." said Luigi. "She ate nothing for two days."

Suddenly, the room went quiet. The three teens were staring at their father.

Then, as if out of shock, Dr. Mario fell over dead.

"Father!" the three teenagers cried. They dashed to the floor.

"He's...dead." Luigi said as tears started to fall to the floor.

"He died of shock." Mario finally said, breaking the long, cold and terrible silence. Luigi could see that Mario, too, on the verge of tears.

"Peach," said Mario. "Go report fathers death to the mayor."

Peach left her father's cold chest, her eyes still full of tears. As she was walking, she saw a little boy selling homemade toys on a Yoshi. He was yelling "Ness Handcrafted Toys!" She wondered if that was how she was going to be. Out on the streets, selling things. When Ness, the little boy who was selling the toys, saw her, he held up one of the toys that he made for her to see.

The toy looked exactly like the one Doctor Mario and Mrs. Mario use to use to play with Peach.

Suddenly, all of her emotions, the ones of her long deceased mother and her father, now gone, rushed back to her at once. She cried streams of tears as she ran to the nearest house and cried underneath the window seal.

"What's wrong?" asked a female voice from above.

"Huh?" Peach looked up and saw a girl with long ears.

"What's wrong?" asked the elf-eared girl.

"My dad died!" Peach cried, more tears running down her face. "He just fell over and...died."

"Why did he die?" asked the girl.

"From shock." Peach cried. "Shock."

"I wish my father would die." the girl mumbled.

Peach wiped away her tears, which only made room for the many more to come. "Are you Zelda?"

"Aye." Zelda sighed. "You must be Peach."

"How did you know?" asked Peach.

"Link told me about how you two met." said Zelda. "It's great to know someone my age, even though we most likely will not see each other often."

Peach felt a bit a happier, as her tears had dried up.

"Did he tell you about our park refuge?" Peach asked.

"Yes." said Zelda. "Where are you going right now?"

"I'm going to the mayor's house." said Peach. Then the tears came back as she said "To report my father's death."

"Can I come with you." asked Zelda. "I rarely get out of the house, even less do I sneak out."

"Come with me!" cried Peach. "It'll be great to have company."

Zelda climbed out of the window. Peach noticed that she was horribly thin.

Zelda followed Peach to the mayor's home. When they got to the steps, they rang the doorbell.

"You know, Zelda, this house looks like one of those places that my grandma used to tell me about. Back in 1870." said Peach.

"It does look like one of those olden homes, eh?" asked Zelda.

"Yup." said Peach.

"Good day, ladies!" said the young maid who answered the door.

"Hello!" said Peach. "I need to speak to the mayor. I have to report a death."

The maids face went from pleasant to grim.

"Follow me, please." she said to Peach and Zelda. She led the two girls to the mayor and his wife, who were eating their lunch.

"Hello sir." said Peach and Zelda. "Good day miss."

"Hello Peach, hello Zelda." said Mayor Captain Falcon.

"Hello darlings!" said Samus. "Why Zelda! I haven't seen you in so long!" Samus went and hugged Zelda, which gave Zelda a warm feeling inside, as she hadn't felt this way since before her mother's death.

"Well, what brings you here?" asked the Mayor.

"It's my father." said Peach, the tears finding their way back into her eyes.

"Yes dear?" said the Mayor.

"My father...my father..."

"Are you alright?" asked Samus.

"Doctor Mario is dead." said Zelda. Zelda went and hugged Peach, but felt her own emotions of not having a mother, after having such a great hug from Mrs. Samus, coming.

"Oh dear me." said Mayor Falcon. "He was our only doctor in town. What are we to do? I'll come see you and your brothers later if I need any information."

"Alright." sniffed Peach.

Then they went out the door. As they exited the house, Peach and Zelda knew that they were to be friends forever, no matter what life held in store for them.

**I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews! You get second replies to reviews in my stories! Lalalalala!**

**Niyanna: _YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER! You get a...cookie! Very touchie moments indeed._**

**Black Light Princess: _You got your wish of Ness part! But your entire wish is not granted, as he only makes a cameo in this chapter. More of him in the next chapter!_**

**bijoukaiba: _Yep! Their married! (and happily, if I may add!)_**

**crystalicious: _Very sad, indeed. wipes away a tear Hoorah for romance!_**

**BabyGurl278: _I don't WRITE introductions. Heck, I don't even read them in real life books. I skip._**

**Nintendo4ever: _Now you know what happens!_**

**LoneWolf92: _I hate abusive things, too, but this story is something uniqe and I must WRITE!_**

**Hylian Princess: _Thank you! I HOPE it's a hit! 10 reviews for the first chapter is better than what my first chapter of "Spys and Sleepovers" got._**

**Sonic is the fastest thing: _Thank you for commenting my sense of imagery!_**

**Royal Kenya: _You review on the 31st and get another chapter on the 31st! Kewl! Thanks!_**

****

**If you all have any suggestions at all about the story, feel free to tell me. And if I start to get a LOT of reviews, I will discontiue second review replies. Thank you all again so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HAH! I KNOW YOU GUYS WERE NOT EXPECTING A COMEBACK!!!_**

**Hello guys! Did I update my other story before this one? I left you all hanging with this story. I had no inspiration. But alas, I am back and better than ever! You should get the first refuge meeting later this week or next week. Or maybe Winter break, which isn't far away. But I pray to God it doesn't take me until Winter Break to finish this story. Okay, on with the story!**_**  
**_

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee or any part of Nintendo. But I do own a copy of Super Smash Bros. Melee!!! Yay!_**

_**At the Hyrule's**_

"Where's Zelda?" asked Link.

"I don't know!" cried Young Link. "I think she left!"

"Well, she had better get back before dad realizes that she is gone." Said Link, frowning. "I don't even want to think about what's in store for her if she doesn't."

"I'm scared." Said Young Link. "What if something happened to her?"

Suddenly, the boys her rustling in the sitting room. They ran and saw Zelda hanging over the window sill, talking.

"Thanks for going with me, Zel." Said Peach. "It really took off a lot of the pain of going alone."

"No problem!" said Zelda. "It feels nice to get out. I wonder when I can sneak away again..." Zelda's voice trailed off.

"Zelda!" called a voice from behind Zelda.

"Link, Young Link!" cried Zelda. "Come here!"

Link and Y. Link ran over to the window only to find Peach looking up and smiling.

"Hi Peach!" said Link, smiling. "So you and Zelda have met?"

"Yes." Said Zelda. "We went to the Mayor's together."

"Peach, this is Young Link." Said Zelda. "He's 10."

"Hi Peach." Said Young Link. "Are you Link's girlfriend?"

Peach and Link glanced at each other and blushed.

"No!" said Peach. "Were just friends."

"So are you going to try and bring your brother and sister to our refuge tonight?" asked Peach.

"I'll try." Said Link. "Father isn't home yet and I don't know what'll happen if I go right now and he comes and discovers were not here. I'll wait until tonight."

"Then we'll come get you!" said Young Link, smiling widely.

"Do you know where the Doc's house is?" Zelda asked Link.

"I think so." Said Link. "On Pika Lane, isn't it Peach."

"Yes." Said Peach quietly, lowering her head to the ground.

"Peach, what's wrong?" asked Link.

"Dr. Mario, my father," said Peach. "He's dead."

"How?" asked Link, shocked.

"He died of shock." Said Zelda. "She kind of starts crying every time someone talks of this, so try not to."

"Want me to walk her home?" Link asked Zelda.

"Okay, but hurry!" said Zelda. "Father could be here any minute!"

Link hopped out of the window and stood next to Peach. They walked away.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance. Y. Link started to talk.

"I think that's his girlfriend." Said Y. Link.

"Oh, do shut up!" said a smiling Zelda, a rare occurrence in her unhappy household. She mussed his hair.

_**In the Streets**_

Peach and Link walked towards Peach's home.

Peach head was still a bit low. Link looked at her. Her eyes were no longer shining like a sapphire as they were when she was talking to Zelda. And Zelda never seemed as happy as when she was talking to Peach.

"Pea-" Link stopped his speech as Peach had run into a red haired youth.

"Watch where you're going, little wench!" said an angry redhead young man by the name of Roy.

"You need to watch how you talk to ladies!" said Link. "No manners. You didn't even offer to help her up."

Peach stood up. "I'm not hurt, although you could've been a bit more polite."

"And just who are, peasant? Some noble in this hideous town?" asked Roy.

"I am Peach Mario." Said Peach. And then Peach shot back, "And this is Link Hyrule. And you must be new in this town because I've never seen anyone act so high strung or hoity as you!"

"I am Prince Roy of Altea!" boomed Roy. "And this is my brother, Prince Marth."

Roy looked around for support. "Marth?"

Marth was a blue haired youth and came from behind his brother, his eyes pleading for him include him in this conversation.

"That's Marth?" asked Peach.

"Tis' Prince Marth to you!" said Roy.

"I know all about Altea." Said Peach. "The kingdom was overthrown. So you two aren't Prince's anymore. You should learn to respect your fellow townspeople."

"My fellow townspeople?" Marth laughed. "The only fellow townspeople I shall behave politely towards are the mayor and the doctor, as he will treat me if I fall ill."

"Well, she happens to be the Doctors daughter." Said Link, grinning.

"As if I believe that!" said Roy.

Then the little boy Ness ran over to try to tell Roy that she was, indeed, the doctor's daughter.

"Peach is the doctors daughter!" said Ness confidently. "Go ask the mayor the mayor if you don't believe me!"

"Who is this little hooligan getting into peoples business?" said Roy, disgusted.

Roy then pushed Ness to the ground, which was one of the worst choices he could've ever made.

Peach slapped him in the face. "You don't push little kids! What are you, some bully? Scared to push people your own size?"

Roy was furious and at hearing this, he pushed Peach.

And then Link jumped on him.

"Why, oh why did he have to push the girl!" said Marth, standing back.

Yoshi ran to the two adolescents and told them to stop. And for some reason, they obeyed.

As they got up and walked their separate ways, Link pointed at Roy and made two fists, indicating that their fight was not over yet.

Peach ran to Ness. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yes, I am." Said Ness. "Do people like to bully me just because I'm small for my age and an orphan?"

"I don't know." Said Peach. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12." Said Ness.

"How did you know who I was?" asked Peach.

"It was kind of easy, because you used to be out with the doctor on his runs, so I assumed you were his daughter." Said Ness.

"Do you sell your own toys on the street?" Peach asked Ness.

"Yes," said Ness. "With Yoshi here. He helps me. He carries my wares on his back. I'm grateful for him."

"Well, after you're all finished your work tonight, why don't you come meet me at the park?" offered Peach. "It's gonna be me, Link over there, and his little brother and sister."

"I'll try to make it." Said Ness. "If Yoshi doesn't want me to go, I won't be able to."

"Okay." Said Peach. "Well, try to make it, dear."

After Peach and Ness bid their goodbyes, Peach ran over to Link.

"Oh, I'm gonna get that little stuck up prince!" said Link. "Pushing little kids and girls."

"Don't worry about me." Said Peach. "I'm _good_ at defending myself."

"Why did you say 'good' like that?" asked Link.

"One day you might get to see." smiled Peach.

Link and Peach talked the rest of the way home.

"So I'll see you tonight?" asked Link.

"I hope so!" said Peach, smiling. "I really do indeed. Goodbye now!"

"Goodbye, Peach." Said Link. Then he started for home, where he knew some anger from his father might be waiting for him.

_**In the Mario Household**_

As Peach entered her home, she found her brothers around the body of her father. Mario was sitting there, staring.

"It was surely shock." Said Mario, sadly. "I'm sure of it."

"It might've been his drinking problem." Said a sniffing Luigi.

"Hello brothers." Said Peach. The sight of her father made her feel sad and sick.

"What took you so long?" asked Mario. "We've been waiting here for a while."

"I ran into…a friend." Said Peach.

"So a friend is better than your dead father?" shot Mario harshly.

"No!" said Peach, "Why are you going off at me?"

"Because I asked you to go tell the mayor!" yelled Mario.

"I did go tell the mayor!" Peach yelled back. "First thing!"

"You should've came right back." Said Mario, quietly.

"So I could sit around and stare at my father's body?" asked Peach, tears welling in her eyes. "It hurts me, too, Mario."

Mario looked at the floor. He felt guilty for taking out his anger on his younger sister.

"I'm sorry…" said Mario, feeling empty all of the sudden.

Peach went over to Mario and enveloped him into a hug. Luigi soon joined in. They would make it through this crisis together.

The Mario's had forgotten one thing, though: Their father didn't leave them any money.

**Everyone's favorite almost got the mess beat out of him! I told you all that you wouldn't like me when it came to Roy's personality.**

**C0nker: **Well, I'm not that fast anymore!

**Sk8erJulz:** Trust me, we all feel for the Hylians.

**bijoukaiba:** XD My bro played Link a lot, but that's a different story.

**Royal Kenya: **She'll, eh, rough it up later on, in defense of the kids :D :D :D. Thanks for calling me fab! You are, too!

**BabyGurl278:** A friendship will form, as enemies and allies will also come together. God, to me it feels like this story is going to turn into a rebellion.

**Nintendo4ever:** Yay! Hoorah in favor of Falco and Samus!

**Masters of Disaster 2.0: **Hmmm, by now do you have a social life?

**Hylian Princess:** You're my 20th reviewer! yep, the Doc's dead ALREADY!


	4. Chapter 4

**I, _PtPeach_, am back with an update after over a month. But seriously, I read you guys reviews and practically beamed. I love you guys sooo much! Your reviews make me so happy that I wanna cry! This chapter has a WHOLE lot of detail and is pretty long, but it marks their first meeting at the refuge (the park XD). I've been giving a little thought to this idea: How about I call Young Link 'Chibi Link'. It's waaaaaaay more cuter. Oh yeah you Roy lovers. ROY HAS GOT A SPLIT PERSONA BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMMIN'!!! Well, I'm being an a-hole right now for holding the story up but you all will have to read more because I luv you guys so much for reviewing my story that I wanna thank my reviewers! **

**P.S. **

**This chapter (alone, without all my extra crap) was 11 pages (in MS Word) and 4,234 words long. **

**P.P.S. **

**There's one, itsy, bitsy cuss word in this story: damned **

**Niyanna! **

**Black Light Princess! **

**Bijoukaiba! **

**Crystalicious! **

**BabyGurl278! **

**Nintendo4ever! **

**Healing Past! **

**Hylian Princess! **

**Sonic is the fastest thing! **

**Royal Kenya! **

**Masters of Disasters 2.0! **

**Noisemaze! **

**C0nker! **

**Sk8er Julz! **

**Luigi Rules 512! **

**And don't ask why you all have exclamation marks next to your names because _I_ don't even know! **

**And I thank all of the people that commented on my story on the Fungi Forums: **

**Robert, Screech , Jman, Ultima Shadow, & PaperLuigi, **

**And I don't know why I put cute little stars by you guys names! **

**Thanks for the reviews. They've inspired me to write again! I must get the music on that matches with this chapters theme so I can finish writing…**

****

**_At the Mayor's House_**

"I've never been so insulted in my life!" shouted Roy, his face as red as his hair, as he entered the Mayor's home, making his way the room he was sharing with his brother. "Can you believe the rude people in this town?"

"Well, you _were_ rather rude, Roy." said Marth, leaning against the bedpost. "I mean, I didn't really want to get into the conversation and all, but you could've treated them with some common courtesy at least."

Roy paused and thought about what his brother has said. As usual, his attitude got the best of him. "You need to mind your own business, Marth." said Roy in a rather annoyed tone.

"You asked me if I could believe the rudeness of the people in this town." Marth mumbled as he sat down on the couch that was next to the door. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Before Roy could reply to his brother's statement, the two ex-princes heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" shouted Roy as he walked over to the door.

"It's Samus!" said the voice behind the shut door. "May I please come in?"

Marth looked around with a cautious look on his face and whispered "Should we let her in? I mean, you said she might be a threat a-." Roy had already opened the door for the Misses.

"How are you two settling in?" asked Samus. "I do hope that it is comfortable. You see, we haven't dusted in here in ages because we don't have many guest. The cotton sheets might feel a bit gritty. Should I send a maid in here to clean them?"

"We really haven't checked the sheets yet, Mrs. Samus." said Marth, truthfully. "We know not if they feel 'gritty', ma'm." Marth obviously had the better manners of the two boys, so Roy did not interrupt his speech.

"I shall check them for you then." Samus made her way over to the sheets. Samus was tall, the boys had recognized. She was attractive yet a bit muscular.

"Hmmm, these sheets do need cleaning." said Samus, rubbing her fingers together to rid them of the dirt. "I'll send a maid in here to get them. Meanwhile, I have a very important matter to attend to with the police and my husband."

"Misses," said Roy, stopping Samus before she exited the guest room. "There was this commoner on the street today. I think she said her name was Peach."

"Yes, that was her name." put in Marth.

"Well, she slapped me!" exclaimed Roy, his eyes regaining the flame they had when the event had occurred.

"Oh my…" said Samus, her eyes going a bit teary. "Peach's father died today! I must go attend to that very business. Farewell, boys." Samus made her way down the hallway very quickly.

Roy was suddenly overcome with guilt, sadness, and revenge. Guilt was a feeling that rarely affected the hotheaded Prince. Usually, he just thought nothing of things like this. There was a reason he felt like this though: He knew how it felt to have dead parents. To see your father and mother killed.

He saw his parents being killed. The thought came back to him like a stab in the back. The soldiers coming up to his parents. His mother and father were sitting in their thrones. His father would not surrender to the commands of the rulers of Brinstar. Marth was in his room, reading. Roy was coming into the lavishly furnished throne room. The King of Altea stood up for his kingdom. He would not surrender. Roy could remember the footsteps of the tyrant of Brinstar coming. He could hear them like it was just yesterday. The king of another kingdom stepped walked up to his father, his hand on his sword. Roy's father stood up, ready to defend himself, his kingdom, and his family. The kings faced each other. Suddenly, very unexpectedly, the King of Brinstar beheaded Roy's father and when the Queen stood up, he threw a dagger into her heart. Roy had seen the entire thing. The tears that streamed down his face felt like fire. His heart felt as if it were on fire. He ran to his room. The king sent his men after Roy but he had too much of a head start. He grabbed Marth and pulled him down through the secret passageway in the floor and fled the kingdom of Altea.

He sat down on his bed, staring at the blue and white patterned walls with glistening eyes. The hot tears ran down his pale cheeks. There was a certain sorrow and pain in his heart. He never showed it, however. His attitude was bitter because of this event. He trusted no one and never expressed feelings for anyone else, besides his brother. On the day of his parent's murder, Roy had sworn to protect his brother by all means necessary.

The sudden, sullen, sulky silence in the room made Marth feel terribly uncomfortable. He remembered the event as well. Even though only months had passed, he didn't quite remember it as well as his brother. Marth had a tendency to forget things that caused him pain. Thinking of Altea caused him pain. Thinking of the life when he was a prince caused him great pain. Thinking of his beloved mother and father caused him extreme pain. He always tried to shake the memories, but they were there, no matter how horrible, no matter now long ago, no matter how unclear, they stayed there.

Roy ran out of the room and rode with the Mayor and his wife to the Mario's.

**_At the Mario's_**

"I hear someone coming down the road!" said Peach, detaching herself from her brother's warm embracement.

Peach went to the window and saw the carriage of the Mayor and police racers coming down the road.

"Mario, they're here." said Peach sadly. She could see tear marks on her brother's tear stained face. "Luigi, they're here."

Mario picked up his father's body and went outside along with Luigi and Mario to put the body in the ambulance.

Roy looked at the view from the carriage and gasped. He saw the three siblings with the body of a man that resembled the young man that carried him.

The mayor and his wife got out of the carriage but Roy stayed in. He didn't want to go out in front of everyone and apologize. His pride wouldn't let him. From the carriage, Roy could see the policemen help the body of the dead doctor into the ambulance. Samus was comforting Peach and they were both hugging each other out on the dirt road. Tears were coming from both of their eyes. This was a hard scene for Roy to witness.

The police questioned the teenagers and noted everything down. When Peach's brothers had gone in the house, Peach was still standing in the same place. The mayor and his wife were getting into the carriage. The police and the ambulance were gone already.

"Let's go." sighed the Mayor. Dr. Mario was one of his dearest friends. It would be hard for him to cope with the death.

"Wait!" said Roy, suddenly, much to the Mayor's surprise. "Could you please wait a moment?"

"Yes, but only 3 minutes." said Mayor Falcon.

"You have my most sincere thanks, Sir." said Roy, immensely grateful for the opportunity. "You can start home if you want. I'll walk."

"Okay. Suit yourself." said the Mayor, both he and his wife surprised at the change of attitude. The horses started to walk and Roy jumped out.

Just as he jumped out onto the cobblestone road, Peach was about to walk into the house.

"Peach wait!" yelled Roy as he ran after her. "Peach!"

When Peach turned and saw Roy, her anger instantly changed from sadness and grief to anger and fury.

"What do you want!?" Peach asked angrily. "My father just died and I'm not in the mood for any of your nonsense!"

"I just wanted to say that I am, um," started Roy. He swallowed. Peach, seeing how nervous he was, calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry, Peach. I'm sorry for my actions. It's just that I saw my parents killed!" exclaimed Roy. "I'm bitter because of it! It's not my intention to act this way! I can't help it! I can't trust anyone! I want revenge!"

Roy had gone into a frenzy, and he himself could not tell why he was spilling out his heart to Peach when he couldn't even tell his own brother this. He had begun to pull his hair and move nervously, pacing the road back and forth.

"Roy!" said Peach, putting her hands onto his shoulders to hold him in place. "Calm down. I accept your apology. You seem very sincere." Peach pointed to the bench in front of the house and suggested that he calm down before he went back to the Mayor's house.

"I am not feeling to well right now." said Peach. "I'm nervous for some reason. I've cried all of my tears. My sadness is still here. There is a hole in my heart for my father. And for my mother. I don't really remember my mother. But you've got to pull yourself together, Roy."

"It's hard." said Roy, fiddling with his fingers. "I want revenge against that damned tyrant! He killed a part of me! And with him not being dead, I feel like he's dangling my dead mother and father in front of me. My headless father and my bloody mother. I feel like he's teasing me with them!"

"How about you meet me and a few of my friends at the park tonight in the town square. We are having a little meeting. It concerns situations like yours." said Peach. "You can bring your brother if he wants to come."

"This seems reasonable." said Roy. "I shall be there. G'day Peach."

Peach bade Roy goodbye and watched him leave. He could be so frantic at times, so mean at others, yet so polite!

Peach went into the house and found her brothers sitting around.

"Peach, we have to find jobs." said Mario. "All three of us. We have to find jobs."

Peach's fear of having no money at all was now a reality. "We're flat broke, aren't we?" Peach asked with wide sapphire eyes.

"Penniless, dear." said Luigi, kicked the side of the rug.

"We could sell the luxuries that we have in this house and keep the essentials!" said Mario, smiling for the first time that day. "That could hold us until we find jobs!"

"Brilliant, brother." said Luigi, a faint smile on his face. We should start moving out the things now."

"How thankful I am that we have a garden with herbs! Father taught me how to use some of them to heal different things!" exclaimed Peach, smiling.

The three Mario siblings got to work putting everything out of their house that they didn't need.

_**At the Hyrules**_

Link had just snuck into the house, avoiding any noise in case his father had come home. He went to his room.

"Good time walking Peach home, eh?" said Y. Link, smirking.

"Shut up, man." said Link, playfully punching Y. Link.

"Link!" said Zelda, happy that her brother was back home. She embraced him in a tight hug. "Isn't Peach one of the nicest girls you've ever met?"

"Yea, she's nice…and cute." Link smiled at his younger siblings.

"So Link, what is the plan for tonight? Can we make it?" asked Zelda in a serious tone.

Link didn't have a chance to answer because Ganondarf came into the house in a drunken stagger in the afternoon.

"LIIINNKKK!!!!" yelled Ganondarf very loudly. "GET OVER HERE AND TAKE OFF MA BOOTS!!!"

"Yes sir!" yelled Link back to his dreadful father.

Link ran to the living room to see his father collapsed on the couch. Link started to unlace his boots. Suddenly, Ganondarf kicked Link in the chin. Link yelped as he hit his back against the wall. He felt his lip. Sure enough, it was bleeding. It was bleeding very badly also because Link had bit his the inside of his lip, so both the inside and outside of his lip was cut.

Link inched himself over to Ganondarf again and finished taking off his shoes. It was almost sunset and Ganondarf was storming into the kitchen.

"ZELDA! WHERE'S MY SUPPER!?!!" screamed Ganondarf, kicking the table in the kitchen.

"I'm coming, father!" said Zelda and the thin girl nimbly made her way to the kitchen. She started to boil a pot of water for coffee when Ganondarf went to the top pantry and took out a big bottle of vodka and started to gulp it down like water.

Zelda, who glanced at her father in disgust, quickly prepared some chicken and vegetables and sat down plates for herself and her brothers and the drunken Ganondarf.

While Zelda called her brothers to the table, her father was eating out of his plate greedily. He was eating like a starving pig. It disgust Zelda. As her brothers made their way to the table, Zelda noticed the blood and the bruise on Link's bottom lip. She bit her lip and held her hands behind her back to avoid sympathizing Link. Ganondarf simply would not allow it.

As the boys and Zelda started to eat, Ganondarf passed out with the big bottle of vodka in his hand on the living room couch. By the time Zelda had finished cleaning up the kitchen, it was nighttime and it was the time that the teenagers were supposed to be meeting at the park.

Since Ganondarf was still knocked out cold from all of the liquor, Link and Zelda thought that it was safe to go.

"I don't think we need to take Young Link this time." whispered Link. "We should leave him so that if we get caught this time, when we're really risking ourselves, he doesn't get hurt."

"I guess so." said Zelda. She then reassured herself, saying that his was the right thing to do.

"Young Link," whispered Zelda. "I want you to stay home tonight and go to sleep because Link and I have some things to take care of. We'll be back, okay honey?"

"Okay." said Y. Link. Zelda planted a kiss on his forehead and left out of the window with Link.

_**In the Streets**_

Link and Zelda walked to the park in silence. Somewhere along the way, Roy found himself walking right behind them. He had come alone since Marth seemed awkwardly tired tonight.

Link heard footsteps behind them and turned around to find Roy. He immediately became offensive.

"Look man, my sister and I do not want to be bothered by you so just leave us alone and let us walk in peace. I owe you one, anyways."

"I'm terribly sorry about today, Link." said a sincere Roy. "I was bitter. I think that you are going to the park. Peach invited me, too. I'll explain later when we get there."

Link was surprised at his change of attitude. He was actually impressed.

"Why don't you walk with us instead of in our shadow?" invited Link. Roy smiled and joined Link and Zelda as they made their way to the park.

Meanwhile, Peach was asking her brothers if they needed her help before she went.

_**At the Mario's**_

"No, we're good Peach." said Mario. "If we need you, we'll come get you."

"Okay, I'll be at the park." said Peach. She had dressed herself in a blue dress with her black overcoat and a black ribbon in her hair. She smiled at her brothers and kissed them both on the cheeks. "I love you Mario and Luigi."

Mario and Luigi hugged their sister and told her that they loved her, too. As soon as she went out Mario sighed.

"She's growing up." said Mario. "She'll be 16 in July."

"It's a shame that mom and dad never got to see her turn 16." said Luigi, his eyes filled with sadness.

_**At the Park**_

Link, Zelda, and Roy were already at the park waiting for Peach. They were in an isolated section where there were 4 rocks in a circle.

"She said tonight…" said Link, thinking that she might not come.

"There she is!" said Zelda, smiling. She got up and went to greet her friend.

"Hi Zelda!" said Peach, embracing her friend. "I love your dress, it's gorgeous! It really compliments your hair!" Zelda's beautiful blond hair was hanging to the middle of her back

Zelda was wearing a green and white dress. She blushed at the compliment.

"You look nice, too." said Zelda.

"Hi Roy!" said Peach as she waved at him from where she was standing. "Hi Link!"

Both of the boys waved back at Peach.

Peach and Zelda walked over to the two boys, she was slightly disappointed that they were the only people there.

"There's only four of us here tonight?" said Peach with a slight frown on her face.

"Yes, but there is more than four things to talk about." said Link, smiling.

Peach and Roy noticed his lip. Peach spoke up. "You go first Link."

Link sat in the middle of the three teenagers.

"Well, I'm Link Hyrule. I'm 16 years old. I was born on April 3. My mother is dead. And my father beats the crap out of my sister, my brother, and me. A few days ago, he bruised my arm badly and I could hardly move it. Today, he deliberately kicked me in my bottom lip, on purpose, while he was drunk." Link moved back to his rock. \

"Introduce yourself, Roy." said Peach.

"My name is Roy Altea. I'm 16 years old and I am the ex-prince of the overthrown Kingdom of Altea. I was born on January 5. I saw my parents murdered by the King of Brinstar." Roy paused. He was skeptical as to if he should let the story of how they were murdered out to anyone else, since he had already mistakenly poured his heart out to Peach.

"Go on." ushered Zelda.

"You can trust us." said Link, putting his hand on Roy's back.

Roy poured out his story to the group.

"Your turn Peach." said Link, turning to Peach.

Peach moved away from her rock and onto the ground to tell her story.

"My name is Peach Mario. I'm 15 years old. I was born on the 11th of July. I am an orphan now because my father died today." Peach paused and cleared up her throat, for it felt like it was being blocked now. Then she started up again. "My mother died when I was very young, so I don't have much of a memory about her. For the last 2 two days, I hadn't eaten anything. My father had been going to the pub, drinking up all of his money. I think that he was grieving over mother. It was just last night that I had met Link and we had shared some bread, for we both were hungry."

"Your turn Zelda." said Roy, now that he was comfortable with the group.

"My name is Zelda Hyrule. I am 15 years old. I was born on June 11th. My mother died and my father is simply horrid. He doesn't let me eat if I take up for my brothers and he beats me." Zelda said this with such a stern voice that even Link was surprised.

"Isn't it funny how you and Peach are born on the 11th a month before and after each other?" stated Link.

The group laughed.

"Now that we know each other, what should we discuss?" asked Peach.

The teenagers sat on their rocks and thought. Roy was the one to bring up an idea first.

"What if we talk about what we like to do?" proposed Roy. "We all a hobby, don't we?"

"Yes!" said Peach. "And afterwards we can discuss solutions to our situations."

"Well, I like to skip rocks in ponds." said Zelda. "I haven't done it in ages, though."

"I love to do that!" said Roy, a smile suddenly gleaming on his face. "Let's go do it!"

Roy helped Zelda up and they went over to the pond.

"Well, what do you like to do?" Link asked Peach. "I really didn't get out of the house much. I really didn't like to go out by myself. It was no fun, really."

"Well, now you've got Roy to hang out with during the daytime." said Link.

"Not actually." said Peach as she turned slightly to the left and glanced at Roy and Zelda by the pond.

"I have to get a day job." said Peach. "The problem is, I've never had to hold a job before! I don't know how. I don't know what I'm good at. And my brothers and I have to get a job to support us. Our dad didn't leave us any money."

Link was a bit confused at the situation. He didn't understand how the doctor didn't leave his children money behind. As confused as he was, he didn't bring up the question.

"Fall nights are beautiful, aren't they?" said Link to Peach.

"Yes, they are." said Peach looking at the tree by them. The leaves were orange and yellow and golden.

"Link," started Peach. "I have an unusual hobby for a girl…I love archery. It intrigues me to shoot the arrow into a target! My father used to go help me with my archery. My brothers, too."

Link looked at Peach in her eyes. "It's not that strange of a hobby for a girl. It's actually quite useful. I don't think that you should think of yourself as strange. It might lead you to think that you are an outcast, which you most certainly are not."

"Thank you for the encouragement." said Peach. She smiled at Link. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to draw." said Link. "I usually have plenty of time for it, too. My dad likes to confine us to the house for some odd reason."

"I'd like to see your sketches someday. I'll bet they're nice." said Peach.

Link smiled. "I guess you could say that."

"Do you think it's time to call Roy and Zellie back?" asked Peach.

"Yeah." said Link. The two teens called the others back over to their spot. Link noticed that Zelda's face was full of life, fuller than he had ever seen it. Even fuller than when she had come back home with Peach. She was smiling and seemed ever so happy. Link was sad that she would soon have to go home and face reality.

"Well, my problem is that I have to find a job, but I've never had to work!" said Peach, frowning. "I don't really know anything that I'm good at."

"Wait, wasn't your father the doctor?" asked Roy.

"Yes, he was." answered Peach.

"Oh my God! You could be a doctor! A nurse at least!" exclaimed an excited Roy.

"But my knowledge of medicine is limited." said Peach, blushing and a bit embarrassed, considering that she went with her father on house calls often.

"You could read up on it." suggested Zelda. "There should be a library somewhere around here."

"There isn't." sighed Peach. "The nearest one is in the next town over. I'd have to commute there everyday if I wanted to read up on it. I would have to spend days!"

"You'd have nothing else to do, would you?" asked Link.

"I have an idea!" said an excited Peach. "I could get a little job in the next town, maybe, that offered minimum wages and I could study there, too, on my free time!"

"Excellent idea…but who would bring you back here every night?" asked Roy. "I mean, you couldn't walk…could you?

"I don't know. Maybe. I wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Peach asked the others.

Zelda shook her head. Link shrugged and Roy gave her a thumb's up for effort.

"What do we do about our father?" asked Zelda. "I mean, he's horrid."

Suddenly, they heard the clock strike.

"We have to make haste and get home Zellie!" said Link. He scurried to his feet and got Zelda by the hand. Peach came up behind the both of them and hugged them as they hastily went off. To Roy, it was a hilarious sight.

"It's nighttime. I must walk you home. After all, it's common courtesy." offered Roy.

Peach gladly accepted and Roy walked her home. "I'll see you when I see you!" said Peach.

"You, too!" said Roy and he walked back towards the Mayor's home.

Peach was glad that she and her friends had loosened up an uptight, I-have-everything-to-lose prince.

_**At the Hyrules House**_

As Link and Zelda rushed home, they slowed down as they neared the house.

"You like him, don't you?" Link asked Zelda.

Zelda blushed. "He's really nice and funny. He's not so uptight."

"Well good for you." congratulated Link. In the back of his head, he thought, _And good for me, too._

As Link and Zelda made their way into the window, an evil voice startled them.

"So I hear that some people saw you on the street today, Zelda."

**Nivanna: Thank you! I will! **

**BabyGurl278: I just noticed that mistake, after reading the draft a couple million times, lol XD. Thanks, though. It WAS a big mistake **

**Nintendo4ever: You know, I keep having the urge to write you username _nintendo4eva_. Weird, huh? It's 1:50 here! **

**Masters of Disaster 2.0: I have barely a social life so I am…updating! **

**Royal Kenya: Yeah, I noticed that ****L. But that will change in this loooooong chapter! **

**Luigi Rules 512: I updated! SEEE SEEE!!!!**


End file.
